Soit mon ange cette nuit
by CastielJA
Summary: Castiel à une chose importante à dire à Dean, qui se dernier pense être au sujet de la sortie de Lucifer. Il avait bien tort... Destiel


**Prologue :**

_Cela faisait 3 mois que Lucifer était libre. Dean avait perdu tout espoir. Il s'isolait et resté seul pendant des heures. Lui-même ne savait plus s'il voulait vivre ou mourir, s'il avait la force d'éviter l'Enfer sur terre, lui-même qui en a senti le gout. Le chasseur se tuait de penser ça, mais il haïssait de plus en plus ce monde, ces gens… son frère. Celui qu'il a toujours protégé, celui pour qui il a donné sa vie, mais aussi celui qui à plongé le monde dans les ténèbres._

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages présent dans cette fan fiction ne sont pas de ma propriété. Dommage. :(

*.*

_ Les sentiments de Dean étaient troubles, il s'énervait et s'emportait avec tout le monde. Bobby ne le reconnaissait plus et n'osait plus le voir, Sam essayait de se rapprocher de son frère, mais ses efforts le laissaient de glace. Dean n'avait qu'une personne qu'il estimait, et qu'il aimait aujourd'hui : Castiel._

_Castiel était un être que Dean apprenait à apprécier de plus en plus. Cet être, sans aucun ressenti humain, pur, qui n'est pas corrompu. Il était tout ce qu'un humain n'aimerait pas être, vivre infiniment au service d'une personne sans rébellion. Tout ce qu'un humain ne voudrait pas, excepté Dean, qui aujourd'hui, ne sentait plus rien. Mais Castiel s'était rebellé, il commençait à réfléchir de lui-même, prenant la responsabilité de ses actes, le chasseur en était surpris. D'une façon déconcertante, il sentait bizarre qu'il puisse ressentir une telle chose face à l'ange… l'amour._

_On toqua à la porte, Dean se leva du lit miteux qui trônait au milieu de la chambre d'un motel qu'il avait trouvé pour la nuit. Il ouvrit._

- Tiens, _dit Dean._

- Merci, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

_Dean lui tourna le dos et partit prendre une bière parmi un pack dans le réfrigérateur, puis se rallongea sur le lit. Sam le suivit, fermant la porte._

- Je peux en avoir une ?

- C'est la dernière.

_Sam eu un sourire gêné._

- Ouais, écoute Dean, je sais que tu peux t'en vouloir de n'avoir pas pu arrêter Lilith, mais il ne faut pas que tu baisses les…

_Dean l'interrompu et lança d'une voix sèche :_

- Je ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai aucun regret, aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que j'en veux. Je n'arrive même pas à penser que tu puisses encore dormir en sachant que si aujourd'hui Lucifer est libre, c'est grâce à toi.

- Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? _sortit Sam, les larmes lui montaient._

- Oh s'il te plait !

- Vraiment Dean ? Tu penses que je m'en fiche ? Que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, que par ma faute, le monde va peut-être sombrer ? Que je t'ai déçu…

_Dean se leva et se planta en face de son frère, leurs visages se touchaient presque._

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? On s'est déjà tout dit.

- Car je dois arrêter Lucifer, Dean... écoute, j'ai besoin de toi. De mon frère, en forme si possible.

- Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

_Il fit demi-tour. Sam lui attrapa le bras._

- He, attends !

_Dean repoussa violemment son bras et lui flanqua un coup de poing au visage. Sam porta sa main à sa joue, la bouche ouverte. Il regardait son grand frère avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Dean le regardait, le regard froid et fermé, à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur se brisa._

- Pars.

- Je suis ton frère…

- Étais.

_Il prit sa veste posé sur la chaise et sortit de la chambre. Il marcha longuement sur le parking lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas les clefs de sa voiture. Il fit un demi-tour et une légère bourrasque de vent vint lui coller de vieux journaux contre le bas de son pantalon. Castiel se tenait devant lui. Sa cravate était retournée et son trench-coat était tombé de son épaule gauche. Dean eut un visage plus doux._

- Cas.

_Il sourit en lui remettant son manteau correctement_

- Dean. On doit parler. C'est important.

- Oh allez Cas, détends-toi, la nuit est belle, faut en profiter.

- Lucifer est libre.

- Tiens donc, ce n'est pas commun ces derniers temps hein ? _dit Dean d'un ton sarcastique._

- Je ne comprends pas ta façon de te moquer de ces choses.

- Laisse tomber, viens, raconte-moi.

_Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre, où Dean avait laissé ses clefs, il espérait que Sam aurait eu le temps de partir, il ne voulait pas avoir une altercation avec son frère devant Castiel. Il fut déçu de le voir au milieu de la pièce lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Son regard se referma aussitôt. Castiel passa devant Dean et franchit le pas de la porte, il regarda la rougeur que Sam portait au menton. Il pencha la tête._

- Je sens une colère de la part d'un de vous deux, mais aussi de la peine et du chagrin.

- On n'a pas besoin de tes observations d'ange, Castiel ! _railla Dean._

- Pas besoin d'être un ange pour le comprendre.

- De toute façon Sam allait partir. N'est-ce pas frangin ?

- Comme tu voudras, _réussi à sortir le jeune chasseur_.

_Le cadet laissa tomber un bout de papier sur la table, puis s'en alla. Castiel observait toute la scène. Ce n'est qu'une fois le jeune chasseur sortit qu'il demanda :_

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

- S'il ne libère pas des "Lucifer" tous les jours, non.

_Il vit alors un numéro inscrit sur le bout de papier que son frère avait laissé._

_Castiel fronça les sourcils._

- Il ne pourrait pas, Lucifer est unique.

- Taeh, Cas… Il faut toujours que tu prenne les mots au premier degré et dises les choses de façon banale.

- Ma façon d'être ne te plait pas ? Ta façon d'être m'est inconvenable. Tu te permets d'abandonner qui bon te semble.

- C'est faux, ça n'a rien avoir.

- Tu as jeté ton frère, tu l'as abandonné.

- Peut-être mais j'ai tout fait pour lui, c'est lui qui nous a trahi, pas moi !

- Tu trahis ton père en trahissant ta promesse de le protéger.

- Attention Cas, tu franchis une limite que je n'apprécie pas.

- Et je n'apprécie pas que tu te comportes de façon égoïste !

_Dean fut surpris de voir l'ange énervé, jamais ou très rarement il devenait colère. Jamais il ne l'avait été de cette façon._

- J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, j'ai trahi les miens, j'ai lutté contre mon clan, j'ai fait des centaines de choses pour lesquels je mérite le purgatoire. Tout ça était pour toi, car tu me l'as demandé. Car j'ai confiance en toi. Aujourd'hui, il serait tant que tu te taises et fasse ce que les autres te disent !

_Sur ces mots il se retourna pour partir, Dean le regarda s'en aller, les yeux grands ouverts, lorsque l'ange regarda vers le ciel, Dean lui attrapa le bras pour éviter son départ. Mais lorsqu'il toucha le bras de l'ange, il ressenti une violente brulure sur la main et fut entrainé avec Castiel dans un tourbillon de lieux communs que Dean avait visité durant sa vie. Il voyageait sans bouger, comme dans un cinéma ou des flashs s'écrasaient et des images à 1 seconde d'intervalle, les yeux de Dean pleuraient, quant à Castiel il regardait droit devant, les yeux ouverts._

_Durant ces 5 minutes, Dean apercevait la chambre de Sam, le jour de la mort de sa mère, il reconnut un hôpital, le jour où son père avait fait un pacte et lui-même avait rencontré la Mort. Des endroits plus communs que d'autres comme le bar d'Ellen, leur lycée d'enfance, Las Vegas, le salon de Bobby, l'épouvantail, le faiseur de miracle. Il aperçut par moments des endroits plus «saints », des églises, tableaux ornés d'or, des gens couverts d'un simple drap, des jardins vastes et luxuriants, des pièces à l'agencement impeccable et symétrique. Puis, d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta, Castiel et Dean se tenaient au milieu d'une pièce infinie, blanche. Dean lâcha enfin le bras de l'ange, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il avait été paralysé tout le temps de cette vision._

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'est ? _interrogea Dean les yeux grand ouverts._

- Les limbes.

- Les limbes ?

- Oui, les limbes. Rien si tu préfères.

- Oh merci Einstein, je sais ce qu'est "rien", je te demande ce qu'on fout ici !

- Les anges, ils ont dû ressentir ton arrivée lorsque tu m'as touché, aucun humain est autorisé à venir aux cieux. Aucun humain… vivant. [Il s'inquiéta] Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont nous faire.

- Génial, et on rentre comment ?

- Ils nous ont laissés en attente.

- Finis tes phrases.

_Castiel ne répondit pas, Dean lui tapa le bras._

- Ils traitent notre cas, les êtres sont mis au néant lorsqu'un cas important est intervenu, comme possession, monstres que tu as tué, des âmes es-torturés, décès, disparitions, tout ce que les humains ont traité sur Terre, on s'en occupe ici…

- Humain sans-autorisation de sortie.

- Entre-autre, oui. Il y a des milliers d'être ici.

_Dean scruta les horizons_

- Euh, on est un peu que Toi et Moi.

- Tu ne les vois pas, mais en réalité, nous sommes tous dans la même salle, par exemple, une femme décapitée viens de te traverser.

_A ces mots, le jeune homme fit une moue et se déplaça sur sa droite_

- Tu as le pied dans la tête d'un enfant mort.

- Juste.. Tais-toi ! _s'énerva le chasseur._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne devrais pas être long, comme nous sommes ensemble et qu'il n'aime pas laisser les anges ici, le cas sera traité dans 2… 1… zé…

_Une énorme poussée de chaleur leur arriva dans le visage, un souffle énorme et des bruits se firent entendre. Dean ressentit une douleur horrible au ventre, il se courba, Castiel cracha du sang et se mit à genoux. Il hurla :_

- Ferme les yeux !

_Mais Dean n'arrivait presque pas à l'entendre, de la brume entoura l'ange. C'est alors que ce dernier releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Un énorme éclair bleu ciel lui sortit de la bouche et des yeux, Dean se couvrit le visage lorsque le corps de l'ange commença à scintiller de partout. A ce moment précis, ils reçurent tous les deux un énorme coup au ventre qui les propulsa en arrière. Ils se cognèrent contre un mur invisible et retombèrent au sol. Les murs et les meubles de la chambre du motel se construisaient autour des 2 hommes, les ramenant sur Terre. Dean était par terre au milieu de la chambre, Castiel lui était étendu sur le lit. Ils perdirent connaissance._

_Ils se réveillèrent à la nuit tombée. Dean se réveilla douloureusement, reprit ses esprits et porta sa main à sa tête, et tout son corps. « _Aucune blessure, c'est Okay_ » se dit-il. Il se leva et trouva Castiel étalé sur le lit. Il le prit alors par le manteau et lui tapota le visage. Dès la première secousse, l'ange ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage du chasseur. Il était gêné de cet étreinte, un ange et un humain, cela n'allait pas._

- Tes lèvres... _lâcha Castiel._

_Dean ouvrit les yeux et la bouche, le lâcha et se releva maladroitement et tomba en arrière sur le sol. Castiel se leva aussitôt. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il allait venir l'aider et se leva rapidement pour ne pas montrer son embarras, mais l'ange regardait le mur._

_Dean était nerveux :_

- On s'en est sorti, Ouf !

- Toi oui. Moi non.

- Comment ça ? Tu es là Castiel.

- Ils m'ont retiré mes pouvoirs… Je suis humain.

_Dean se sentait coupable, s'il n'avait pas pris Castiel par le bras, il n'aurait pas été jugé pour un acte qu'il n'a pas fait. Tout était de la faute de Dean. Il avait le cœur brisé pour l'ange. « _Qui voudrait être humain**_ ?_**_ » pensa-t-il tristement._

- Castiel, je… je suis… Je suis désolé.

- Je dois partir

- Ou ça ?

- Ailleurs... Loin de toi.

_Le chasseur courut dehors et le rattrapa._

- Cas !

_L'ange se retourna lorsque l'homme lui toucha l'épaule. Il le poussa sur la porte violemment, frappa la porte de son poing à côté de la tête de Dean. Ce dernier était tremblant, il sentait le souffle de l'ex-ange sur lui. Castiel avait le regard posé sur ses lèvres, leva vers ses yeux, puis embrassa à pleine bouche le jeune homme._

- Entre,_ demanda Castiel à Dean._

_Dean obéit, trop troublé pour réfléchir, « _suis-je gay ?_ » n'arrêtait-il pas de se demander dans la tête. Castiel fonça droit devant, il était de dos, tête baissée, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, jamais il n'avait connu cette sensation. Il se retourna, fit un pas puis deux vers Dean, ouvrit les lèvres en se penchant. Dean recula son buste, l'évitant :_

- Wow ! On doit parler… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu te rappelle lorsque je suis arrivé, je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te dire ?

- Oui, je pensais que c'était pour parler de Lucifer, apparemment ce n'est plus le cas.

- Je ressens des choses Dean. Pour toi.

- Ta franchise t'honore, et ça te vient comme une allumette qui s'enflamme… mauvaise comparaison.

- Je ne comprends pas ta phrase, mais merci. Depuis longtemps Dean. Le temps passé avec toi, les actions, tout, j'ai des choses en moi, que je ne peux extirper.

- Par ta condition d'ange ?

- Oui. Jamais cela n'est possible. Pourtant j'ai vu ta valeur, et ça atteint mes sentiments. Chose qui n'est pas possible de toucher chez un ange. Lorsqu'ils m'ont retiré cette condition, tout m'est revenu en haut du visage.

- On dit « revenu à la surface »

- Je ne fais pas de natation.

_Dean s'exaspéra._

- Et, ton corps me plait, et j'en ai envie.

_Le jeune homme fut choqué d'entendre de tel mot venant d'un autre homme, surtout à son propos._

- Cas ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça.

- Comment alors ?

_Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, allait-t-il coucher avec un homme. Jamais il n'avait fait ça, et pourquoi cette attirance? Tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit, il avait l'impression de se refléter dans un miroir. Castiel apportait pour lui la lumière dans ses ténèbres, il lui apportait le bonheur au milieu du malheur. Aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de vivre. Il décida de ne pas penser, de faire comme il le ressentait... peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution..._

- Essaye : « Puis-je t'embrasser à nouveau ? »

- D'accord « Essaye Puis-je t'embrasse à nouveau .. » Ça marche ?

_Le chasseur sourit tendrement, prit la main de l'ange et la posa sur sa joue, il posa sa main libre dans le cou de Castiel, et le colla à lui, l'embrassant tendrement._

- J'ai quelque chose de dur au milieu de mes jambes, _continua l'ange._

_Dean gloussa, un peu timidement, il posa sa main sur le sexe de Castiel, effectivement il était bien dur._

- Ca? _demande Dean d'un air coquin._

- Hhm-Hhm. Je dois faire quoi?

- Rien.

_Dean se retira des bras de Castiel, lui fit retirer son manteau, et le poussa sur le lit. L'ainé des Winchester monta sur l'ange, l'attrapa par la cravate avant de poser ses fesses contre la bosse qui se trouvait dans le pantalon. Déplaçant d'avant en arrière ses fesses, Castiel poussait quelques gémissements pendant que le chasseur mordait ses lèvres. Il lui retira sa chemise embrassa son torse, humant à chaque baiser. Il aimait passer sa langue près du nombril. Il se mit à genoux. Retira les chaussures et chaussettes de son homme, baissa le pantalon et lui laissa son boxer noir en tissu fin. Son sexe se dessinait bien à travers, Dean se surprit lui-même à se lécher les lèvres. Il prit le pénis dans sa main tremblante. Leur première fois homosexuelle serait pour eux bientôt. Il avait peur, tremblait de tous ses membres, mais n'en pouvait plus de voir cette convoitise devant lui, il se jeta sur le sexe bandé d'un ange, le sien. Castiel poussa alors un énorme cri de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amant qui courait et mouillait la longueur de son membre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les humains avaient tant de plaisir avec ce genre de chose. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, Dean continuait ses mouvements de suçions de plus en plus vite, aspirant l'odeur de ce sexe qu'il aimait tant. Lorsque son homme tomba à la renverse, il s'avait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps, il glissa alors une main sur son pubis, et caressa tout son corps, palpant ses pectoraux dessinés. Dean glissa le bout de sa langue sur le sexe de Castiel qui au même moment poussa un gémissement d'un homme jouissant d'un bonheur total. Dean ouvrit les yeux en recevant le premier jet de Castiel, puis continuait son mouvement afin d'en tirer le plus possible. L'éjaculation n'arrêtait pas, les jets continuaient, s'écrasant contre la gorge de Dean, sur son palais et se déversa sur la langue, son sperme blanc coula des lèvres de Dean qui ne pouvait plus contenir toute la semence, qui avala le premier service qu'il avait en bouche. Non dégouté, il aspira ce qui était sur la longueur du sexe de Castiel et sur sa main. Il remonta alors sur son amant, l'embrassa, l'ange était sous le choc, la tête dans les nuages. Ils étaient enivrés. Dean qui n'avait pas éjaculé avait terriblement envie de son homme, sans lui demander, il se positionna à la fin de son corps, prit ses jambes et lui lança derrière sa tête. Il s'approcha de l'anus de Castiel et lâcha une petite quantité de salive qu'il étala avec son doigt et l' enfonça en Castiel, qui ne broncha pas, au contraire, il se mordait les lèvres. Dean entreprit alors de lécher l'entrée de l'ange le plus goulument possible pour faciliter la première pénétration._

- Viens-voir, _appela Castiel_.

Dean s'approcha sur les genoux de l'ange, qui en profita pour prendre le sexe de Dean en bouche, l'humidifiant pour la pénétration. Le jeune homme eu quelques gémissement et entra quelques doigts en Castiel qui gémissait de même.

- Je serai tendre,_ promis Dean._

- Vas-y vite.

_Dean pris les jambes sur ses épaules et pointa le sexe face à l'entrée mouillée de Castiel, il poussa légèrement et vit que le résultat était peu satisfaisant, poussa plus fort et s'enfonça grandement en Castiel._

- OOUUCH !

- Pardon…

- Non, c'est bon… c'est bon.

_L'homme commença alors ses va-et-vient, l'ange ressentait la totalité bientôt du pénis de Dean, il resserra autour pour l'en apprécier au maximum, il aimait le sentir à l'intérieur. Dean n'allait pas tarder à venir, il se pencha, embrassa son amant tendrement, léchant ses lèvres et mordant son menton._

_L'éjaculation de Dean se fit aussi forte que celle de l'ange, remplissant Castiel qui éjacula une nouvelle fois sur son torse, avec une moins forte pression mais la même quantité. Le sexe de Dean se vidait de sa quantité, qui quittait et coulait le long de l'anus de Castiel, les deux hommes hurlaient d'un plaisir intense, sentant leur semence en eux. Dean se retira et lécha le sperme qui coulait de l'anus de Castiel, puis s'allongea sur son ange, colla son corps sur le trésor lâché quelques temps auparavant par le pénis de Castiel. Ils s'embrassèrent._

- Jamais je n'aurais cru aimer un homme, _murmura Dean._

- Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu m'aimerais, _ajouta Castiel._

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Je t'aime.

_Ils s'endormirent, ne se préoccupant même plus de la journée qui défilait._

_Sam n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis bientôt 16heures, Dean n'avait pas téléphoné et Castiel n'était pas revenu. Inquiet, il retourna au motel ou il avait eu la dispute avec Dean. Il constata que l'Impala était toujours là. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre. Pas de réponse, il essaya la porte, elle n'était pas fermée. Il l'ouvrit, mais fut coincé par en dessous, un tissu bleu bloquait, il poussa fortement et trouva un jean étalé en vrac par terre, ainsi qu'une botte non loin… Il remontait les vêtements, jusqu'à 2 caleçons. Sam posa son regard sur le lit, 2 corps reposaient nus. Il s'avança et ouvrit la bouche en découvrant le visage de Castiel, mais il ne reconnut pas le deuxième homme, qui avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'ange. Puis il remarqua une main brulé sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Dean._

_Sam quitta la pièce, troublé par le spectacle._

*.*


End file.
